


That One Time At The Jungle (That Turned Into Many)

by bravobeavo



Series: That One Time When [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Top!Stiles, bottom!Derek, omg yes road head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravobeavo/pseuds/bravobeavo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek follows through on his promise to show Stiles that he can dance, but they don't stay at the club for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Time At The Jungle (That Turned Into Many)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Joshua for betaing this piece for me, you're the best :*

Stiles sighed as he slipped from the driver's seat of his baby blue jeep and onto the pavement of his driveway. It was roughly ten past eleven o'clock and after working at the station all day and walking around the festival his muscles were begging him to find the nearest horizontal surface and power down.

But from the back of his mind there was a flash of bright hazel eyes and lips framed by a five o'clock shadow curving into a shyly suggestive smile and Stiles found himself muttering a curse as he fumbled to unlock his front door. The deal had been that Derek would drive him back to the station before returning to clean up after the festival, but Stiles had ended up sticking around to help Derek pack down the tents and disassemble the speakers. It had helped that all of Stiles' friends had stayed to help Deaton pack up and ended up helping the university staff that was there. 

Derek hovered toward the back of the group, chuckling and shaking his head when Stiles had punched him in the bicep as Laura thanked everyone with a huge grin. He knew Derek wasn't one to be the center of attention, thus passed on the leadership role to his sister while he made sure everything ran smoothly from the back. 

Stiles shuddered as he swung the door closed behind him and frantically began to undo the buttons of his uniform top. He slipped out of it easily, not bothering to remove the badge as he wasn't working the next day anyways. Fuck. That meant he didn't have to be anywhere in the morning, except maybe tangled in Derek's sheets that stunk of sweat and sex after their night at the Jungle. A boy can dream, right?

He stumbled as he shucked off his uniform pants and pulled on a pair of charcoal colored jeans that clung to his ass nicely. He threw a few t shirts over his head before slipping on a thin cotton DeadPool graphic tee. 

He grabbed his keys and wallet after fluffing his hair a bit in his reflection in the microwave and stumbling out the front door. He checked his phone, seeing a text from Derek that simply read "omw".

When he pulled up to the club parking lot he spotted Derek's black camaro immediately and swung the jeep into the spot next to it. He glanced over into the window, but found the car empty so he checked his hair anxiously one last time in the rearview and hopped out to head into the club.

Aiden greeted him at the door, giving Stiles a hearty slap on the back that had the younger man stumbling slightly, "Nice to know you're still using that gym membership." Stiles muttered as Aiden shot him a wolfish grin.

He squinted at as he entered the Jungle and waited for his pupils to adjust to the dark room and flashing lights. Music pulsed heavily from the speakers and seemed to shake the floor beneath Stiles' feet as he pushed his way through small groups of men shooting him appreciative glances toward to bar. 

There he rested his hands on the bar top and glanced around the room searching for Derek. A flash of stubble caught his eye at the other end of the bar and he turned to see Derek facing the crowded dance floor searching for, well, himself, Stiles presumed. He had stopped by his apartment to change, now dressed in a pair of grey slacks that made his thighs look delectable and a simple black v-neck. From the neckline Stiles could see dark chest hair littered across the dip between his equally impressive pecs. Fuck. Stiles swallowed thickly.

He waved over the bartender and leant over to order a beer on tap that he demanded be taken to Derek at the other end of the bar. The bartender gave him a wink before taking the frosted mug and striding down to the other end of the bar to slide the beer in front of him. Because Derek had traded out his sunglasses for a pair of clear square glasses so Stiles could see the way his eyes widened in surprise as the bartender handed over the mug. He waved a hand and seemed to fumble with an explanation ("no, sorry, I didn't order anything, really") then the way his eyebrows spasmed and his ears flushed when the bartender jerked a thumb over his shoulder in return. Derek's eyes slowly slid over to meet his, expression almost fearful before it morphed into annoyed exasperation at the sight of Stiles shooting him a dorky wave.

Stiles threw his head back and barked out a laugh, fighting his way around the bar until he squeezed in between Derek and wall at the corner of the bar. Derek leaned on his forearm, angling his body toward Stiles, "You're an asshole." 

Stiles chuckled and punched him lightly in shoulder, "Hey! Would an asshole have just bought you a drink?" 

Derek pursed his lips in way that made him look vaguely constipated before shaking his head, "No," He admitted, "An asshole certainly wouldn've have grabbed me from behind and made out with me before finding me later to have the most unprecedented confession ever either." 

Stiles sputtered and waved a hand, "I don't do that on a regular basis!"

Derek arched an eyebrow, "So I'm special?"

"You're something," Stiles grumbled,  knowing his eyes were giving Derek a look too fond for the comment to register as anything scathing.

Derek took a sip of his beer and offered it to Stiles who shook his head quickly. Derek arched another eyebrow and Stiles grinned, "Tonight's about you, man. We're celebrating your first pride festival, drink up, you're a token gay now! I'll drive tonight and we can swing by to pick up your camaro tomorrow."

He knew well and true the implication his words were setting, the assumption that they would not only be leaving the club together but also still be together come morning. Derek seemed to like it though as he gave Stiles a sly smirk and toasted his mug to him before taking another sip. He licked the foam from his top lip slowly, eyes watching Stiles' gaze follow the path of his tongue lazily. "I seem to recall you saying that you could dance, Professor?" Stiles asked, desperate to find a way to release the nervous energy buzzing beneath his skin.

Derek glared at him, eyes flashing in defiance as he took another swallow of his beer and slammed the glass back on the bar top. He pushed himself away, saying nothing as he grabbed Stiles by the wrist with a gentle grip and tugged him toward the dance floor where there was a mass of gyrating bodies. 

He found a spot in what seemed to be the middle of the crowd and gripped Stiles' shoulder firmly. He whirled him around, sliding one thick forearm around his waist and pulling him so that his back was pressed flush against Derek's broad chest. They're hips met as Derek began to roll his body forward to the rhythm and Stiles' mouth dropped open as he was helpless to do more than move along with him. 

He could feel the other man's strong thighs bracketed against his own, his fingers playing with the edge of Stiles' tee before retreating back up to rest as a warm steady weight on his abdomen. "How's this?" He murmured close to Stiles' ear causing a shudder to run through the younger man.

"U-uhm," Stiles stuttered, jumping when he felt Derek's tongue, warm and wet with saliva, tease the shell of his ear, "Great! Tremendous! Wonderful!" He squeaked, cheeks flushing as he placed his hand over Derek's own and squeezed.

Derek chuckled, "Didn't know I was dancing with a thesaurus." 

"I don't know if that's a blow against my wide range of synonyms or your way of telling me that I'm not retaliating," He said, laughing breathlessly. Derek smiled against his throat, but didn't respond. Stiles took that as offense and jerked his foot back to catch the toes on Derek's right foot. The older man stumbled and broke his rhythm, growling and shoving a thigh between Stiles' legs in return in order to throw him off and that shouldn't be as hot as it is, but it means Stiles gets grind back against the thick muscle. He could feel the blood rushing from his head down to his... Well... Ahem, head. 

He arched his back and pressed his ass against Derek's groin, grinning when he wasn't the only one whose blood flow had taken a sudden turn. Derek pulled him close, hips grinding forward into the solid head of Stiles' back and pressing his face into the crook of his neck. Stiles turned his head to catch Derek's lips in a slow kiss, their bodies moving together as the lights dimmed and flashed around them. Stiles was hardly aware of the people around them, many of them watching the pair with heated gazes. They looked good together, Stiles' slim body guided back into Derek's broad mass of muscle by the wide hands braced on his hips. Their eyes were half lidded, not braking each other's gaze as they stared into each other eyes lustfully. 

Derek brushed their noses together, his erection pressed flush against Stiles' ass as he unashamedly ground forward, desperate for friction. Stiles couldn't blame him, his own dick was straining against the zipper of his jeans greedily.

As if reading his mind, Derek slid his fingers down and pressed hard against the vee of Stiles' hips which wow, didn't know that was a erogenous zone. Stiles groaned and felt his erection twitch in his boxer briefs, the fabric already getting damp with his pre come. 

He turned his head and leaned back against Derek's shoulder, brushing his open mouth against his jaw and reveling in the burn of stubble there. 

He wasn't sure how many songs they had danced through, but his back and Derek's front were hot with sweat. "Do you want to take a break and grab something to drink?" Stiles asked over the music. 

Derek brushed their lips together, their eyes still locked together, "I have drinks at my apartment.."

Stiles stared at him for a moment before grinning, "You have the best ideas, I can definitely see how you got your Master's Degree"

Derek rolled his eyes and pressed forward to catch Stiles in a hard kiss that left him dizzy before he intertwined their fingers and tugged him from the dance floor. Stiles caught Ethan giving him an impressed look from the DJ stand before he was pulled out the door and into the cool night air.

He heaved a deep breath of the fresh air, feeling the wet spots of his t shirts go cold against the breeze in the most pleasant way. For a moment he panicked when Derek shoved him against the wall outside of the club, bricks digging into his back as they feel the beat of  the music inside their chests. He pressed close, forcibly necking Stiles who was still trying to get them back to his jeep.

“D-Derek, stop, we need to get to the car unless you want this night to end here, which I don’t want. Nope, not at all, this needs to continue for the next couple of hours, please.” Derek, who was having none of that plan, started to move closer to Stiles’ lips before in a last effort Stiles shoved him off, grabbing his shirt and basically dragging the growling mass of testoserone toward his jeep because he needed that in his bed like yesterday.

They stumbled toward the jeep, warm sides pressed together as if separating would pain them. Once there Stiles pressed one last burning kiss to Derek’s lips before he pushed him toward the passenger side and jogged around the back of the jeep to slide into the driver’s seat. As soon as he jammed the key into the ignition Derek’s hands were shoving his t shirt up and fumbling with his belt, Stiles’ weak protests catching in his throat when a warm palm pressed to his erection separated only by his thin boxer briefs. “Omygod,” He mumbled.

“Drive,” Derek growled, his fingers teasing along the edge of Stiles’ underwear.

The younger man nodded eagerly and threw the car into drive, peeling out of the parking lot and onto the empty roads. Derek continued to massage his member softly, almost distractedly as he leaned over and pressed his cheek to Stiles’ thigh. The warmth bled through to his skin, lighting his nerves on fire as he squirmed impatiently. “Derek, please…”

“Please what?” Derek asked, nuzzled the little bit of exposed flesh below Stiles’ bellybutton before darting his tongue out to taste the lingering sweat there. Stiles groaned as his hips twitched against his will, “What do you want, Stiles?” 

Stiles blinked furiously as he fought to keep his eyes on the road, “Anything, really, your mouth, your hands, fuck ju-“ He cut off with a choked sound as Derek slipped two fingers beneath his waistband and yanked his boxer briefs down just below his balls, fingers brushing the warm, wrinkled flesh before darting up to hold Stiles’ member at the base so that he could sink down on it easily.

"Oh fuck," Stiles' grip tightened on the stirring wheel as Derek's head bobbed in his lap, mouth sucking his cock into tight wet heat over and over again, "I-If I were in uniform I would so be against this right now because this is not safe driving, not at -ah- all, but Christ, Derek!"

Derek pulled back with a grin, his hand lazily jacking Stiles' erection which was slick with his still warm saliva, "Just Derek will do"

"Motherfucker," Stiles cursed, giving a breathy laugh that morphed into a moan as Derek chuckled and hot breath slid over his sensitive skin. 

"Stiles?" 

"What?" Stiles gritted out, his hand dropping from the steering wheel to rest on the back of Derek's head while he resisted to urge the to push back up toward that moist cavern as Derek's hand twisted on an upstroke.

"You're going ten under the speed limit." The smirk in Derek's voice was clear enough that Stiles didn't even have to tear his eyes away from the road to see it. 

"Shit," he muttered, pressed his foot down on the gas pedal, "You better hope my dad isn't on patrol tonight. It’s kinda hard to concentrate on driving when you’re- you’re… doing _that._ "

Derek huffed a laugh against the skin of his hip as he peppered kisses around the base of Stiles' cock before taking it back into his mouth. His hand slid down to roll Stiles' balls between his fingers, his warm thumb stroking over the wrinkled flesh in a reverent way that left Stiles breathless. His tongue flicked into the slit at the head of his dick, causing him to curse, "God, you're good at that."

Derek snuffled through his nose appreciatively and promptly proceeded to sink down until his nose was pressed flush to Stiles' pubes. His throat fluttered around the head of his cock which twitched and gave a spurt of precome. Derek pulled back to lap at it with his tongue laid flat, swallowing eagerly. Stiles stopped at a red light, thankful that he seemed to be the only car on the road this late as he dropped his head back. He scritched his fingers behind Derek's ear, running the silky strands through his fingers.

Derek's fingers squeezed his balls lightly as he deepthroated Stiles again, huffing when his hips twitched. "Sorry, sorry," Stiles gasped, his mouth feeling weak and clumsy. Derek shook his head and pointed his tongue to stroke along the nerves at the underside of the head in a way that was either an acceptance of apology or encouragement, Stiles couldn't bring himself to distinguish between the two. Not that he really cared to, what with the way Derek was hollowing his cheeks and suckling at the head of his cock as his tongue fluttered over the veins and ridges.

Derek’s thick fingers tugged at his balls lightly and Stiles squeaked, his hips jumping, “Derek, fuck, if you keep that up I’m gonna -ah!- gonna come!” 

Derek pulled off with an obscene slurp, licking a stray drop of pre come from his lips as the hand that was resting on Stiles’ abdomen slid down to stroke his cock slowly, “That’s the point, Stiles,” His answered gruffly.

Stiles rolled his eyes and waved a wild hand at the still empty roads, “Actually the point was to get back to your apartment so that I could bend you over the nearest horizontal surface!”  

Derek flushed at his crude response, but hell it served the man right. His lips were swollen and pink, slick with his own saliva and Stiles’ pre come. Who gave him the right?

“We’ve still got all night,” He answered, peering up at the younger man through his lashes. He teased the edge of his bottom lip along the tip of his cock and Stiles grunted as his hips jerked, “I think somewhere between licking the taste of your come from my mouth and prepping me for your cock you should be able to get it up again.” His ears were flushed bright red, but his eyes glittered with mirth as Stiles cursed.

“Jesus, you fucking-“ In front of them the light flashed green, but Stiles ignored it as his grip on Derek’s hair tightened and he pushed lightly on the back of his head, “Get your mouth on me now, I’m gonna- ah shit I-“ Stiles couldn’t stutter through the rest of the sentence as his balls drew up and his cock spasmed, Derek’s warm palm holding it steady at the base as he took the head of the member into his mouth and suckled gently, swallowing Stiles’ come greedily.

Stiles panted and groaned as the pleasure ebbed away, belatedly realizing that his hand was gripping a little too hard at the base of Derek’s head and hurriedly removing it. “Derek…” He sighed, his hand sliding down to stroke between the older man’s shoulders through his thin t shirt. Derek pulled back, tongue flicking over Stiles’ softening member to make sure he was clean before he sat up to meet Stiles’ eyes. They stared at each other for a moment before Stiles leaned in to meet him in a slow kiss.

As their lips slid against each other's wetly Stiles reveled in the taste of his own come mixed in with the lingering aftertaste of beer on the other man’s breath. Derek hummed against his lips, his hand slipping between them to press hard against his erection in his slacks, the grey fabric tented as he strained for stimulation. Stiles pulled back with a nip to his puffy lower lip and winked at Derek, finally pressing onto the gas again and pulling away from the stoplight as Derek smirked and courteously tucked him back into his jeans.

When they pulled up to Derek’s apartment Stiles had to take a few deep breaths before climbing out of the jeep, his nerves racketing up now that his libido was no longer clouding his mind as much. “I just want to clarify,” Derek turned back from where he was fiddling with his keys to raise an eyebrow at him, “This isn’t like a love him and leave him type deal is it? Because I am not looking forward to doing the walk of shame tomorrow morning without at least a little warning first and it would kind of really suck if this was a one night only thing, like majorly suck.” 

Derek was looking at him with an unreadable expression, his eyes soft as his hands dropped from his keys and he shuffled back over to where Stiles was standing, foot bouncing anxiously. When he was close enough, Derek grabbed his face with both hands and pulled him into a chaste kiss, their eyes slipping closed instinctually. When their nose brushed Derek pulled back to meet Stiles’ gaze with a heady stare, “I’d be an idiot to let you go after I just got my hands on you, Stiles,” He said quietly, his ears twitching as they pinked lightly under the glare of the streetlamp, “And I seem to remember someone promising breakfast tomorrow which I assumed would be eaten together, not separately.”

Stiles grinned at him before ducking past him to race up the stairs. Derek sighed as he watched him go before following, his key ready in his hand so he could unlock his door as soon as he got there. Which he did, except he didn’t anticipate Stiles plastering himself against his back, mouthing kisses along his neck as his hands stroked over the clothed muscles of Derek’s chest. He bit back a whimper and focused on turning the key in the lock, barely managing to pull it back out and shove the door open before Stiles was spinning him around to catch his lips in a fierce kiss as he pushed them both into the darkness of Derek’s apartment. 

Stiles tugged his own shirt over his head, tossing it carelessly to the floor as he pulled at the edges of Derek’s. The older man held his hands over his head to let Stiles lift his shirt, throwing it into the quickly growing pile of clothes they were leaving behind. Derek sighed and pressed their noses together, breathing in deeply as Stiles rolled their hips together. The pressure was agonizing, his erection pressing against the confines of his pants.

“Stiles,” He sighed, tilting his head back as Stiles licked a long line up the his throat and nibbled along his Adam’s apple. He closed his lips over that spot and sucked greedily, pulling back with a wet smack and grinning against the mark left there, “Stiles, I need you to touch me.”

Stiles groaned and undid the button of Derek’s slacks with shaky fingers, shoving the tight fabric down to his mid-thigh along with his briefs (fuck, of course he wore skin tight grey briefs that contrast so nicely with his hairy thighs) so that he could wrap his long finger’s around Derek’s thick cock. He gave it a few strokes before thumbing along the slit and smearing the pre come there. Derek moaned weakly and gripped the younger man’s shoulders to hold himself steady.

They managed to stumble into the bedroom, hands shoving at each other’s pants (who knew the articles could be so complicated) and Derek gasped when he was shoved back onto his bed. Stiles crawled over him, his amber eyes glittering with mirth when on his way he licked a strip up Derek’s straining cock. His hips jackhammered off the bed and he let out a choked sound. Stiles lowered himself so that they were chest-to-chest, nerves sparking along where their bare skin touched.

His knobby fingers snuck down to brush along Derek’s taint, pads massaging the furled entrance gently. “Lube’s in the top drawer,” Derek murmured, catching Stiles’ lips in distracted kisses. 

Stiles chuckled and felt around the drawer blindly for the small tube. He made a triumphant noise when he found it, only to have it swallowed by Derek’s lips. He popped the cap and smeared a generous amount across his fingers, brushing past Derek’s heavy sack as he reached down to slip one long finger into the older man.

Derek sighed at the breach and relaxed, his own hand tracing along his abs before he reached up to fondle Stiles’ half hard cock. Stiles shuddered and slipped a second finger in alongside his first, his cock twitching when Derek moaned and rolled his hips down to take them deeper.

With both digits in it was easier for him create a rhythm as he plunged his fingers into the tight heat, twisting and scissoring them to stretch the ring of muscle. Derek jolted when he brushed his prostate on accident, but once Stiles found it he was hell bent on not letting it go to waste because _fuck_ was Derek receptive. Stiles massaged the bundle of nerves gently, reveling in the way Derek’s cock blurted between their toned bellies. 

“Stiles, Stiles,” Derek tossed his head back and forth, stuck between whether he should grind down into the younger man’s fingers or up into the friction of his body. 

“God, look at you,” Stiles mumbled against the line of his jaw causing Derek’s ears to flush prettily. He followed the pink skin up the shell of the older man’s ear behind which he sucked another mark. 

"Never thought I'd have you like this," Stiles breathed against the soft skin, his teeth scraping there gently, "Beneath me."

Derek groaned heavily and reached down to wrap a tight fist around the base of his cock. "Stiles, I'm ready,"

Stiles wormed a third finger into the still tight hole, shhing Derek as he scissored all three digits, "I'm not going to last," Derek whined, arching against his probing fingers.

Stiles huffed, but pulled his fingers out regardless and gripped himself at the base, rubbing the sensitive head of his cock over Derek’s hole to smear it with pre come. A hand slapped against his chest and he looked down, a puzzled quirk in his eyebrows. There he saw Derek’s wide palm centered between his freckled pecs pushing a condom packet to him. Stiles took it and grinned at him, “Thanks, scout!”

Derek rolled his eyes and growled, but the flush staining his sharp cheek bones ruined the effect. “I’ll have you know these are leftovers from the ones we handed out at the festival. They’re quality brand. And they have really nice packaging.”

Stiles barked out a laugh and stared at him as he ripped to condom packet and pulled out the strip of elastic, “Seriously?! You guys were handing out condoms?!”

“Well,” Derek shifted, his legs falling farther open absentmindedly, “We promote safety _and_ freedom in sexuality.”

He was pouting defensively as Stiles rolled on his condom, “That’s classy, babe”

Derek made an aborted movement with his mouth before grunting and fisting a hand in Stiles’ hair to pull him down for a kiss. Just before their lips met he growled, “Shut the hell up and fuck me. 

Usually Stiles would’ve pulled back to return the snark, but god, Derek was nibbling on his lower lip in the most delicious way and how can he stall when the same gorgeous man is reaching beneath himself to take hold of Stiles’ cock and press the head into his hole. 

Stiles could feel the ring of muscle stretching around him, gripping the first few inches of his cock in a way that had him pausing and holding his breath. Even though he’d come already once tonight, the heat and pressure were almost enough to push him over the edge. Derek groaned and jacked himself slowly, turning his head away as their lips fell apart with a slick sound. “More…”

Stiles took a deep breath and steadied himself with a hand, pushing in another few inches. He only stopped when he felt his balls resting snuggly against the round cheeks of Derek’s ass. /Fuck/ that was a thought.

“Move, Stiles!” Derek demanded, hitching his hips invitingly.

“Bossy,” Stiles muttered beneath his breath, but he followed the order and pulled out slowly, pushing back in when he felt Derek’s heels pressing against his lower back. He set a slow, even pace, rolling forward to thrust over the bundle of nerves that had Derek panting and whining. 

He couldn’t help taking a moment to appreciate the view he had. Getting Derek on his back was quickly rising on his list of priorities because _wow_  his chest hair covers the way his skin is slick with sweat, but he can still see the quivering and bunching muscles of his abdomen. His happy trail is matted with pre come as his erection twitched against his belly, thick fingers stroking twisting around the mushroomed head which is flushed dark with arousal.

He realized belatedly that his thrusts had lost their urgency and now he was simply grinding forward into the older man’s prostate. Derek wasn’t complaining, instead his lips fell open around a groan as he ran his thumb along the sensitive bundle of nerves at the head of his cock. His eyes were half lidded and dazed, but the moment they locked with Stiles' they seemed to clear and focus with an intensity that had his heart thundering. 

He swiveled his hips easily, still grinding forward into the tight heat. He could feel the muscles clenching and releasing around his cock as though attempting to coax the orgasm out of him, but wasn't sure much persuasion was needed at he already felt his balls drawing up and his stomach burning to clench. 

"C'mon," Derek panted, his unoccupied hand reaching up to link fingers with the hand Stiles hadn't noticed he'd placed on the other man's chest, "Wanna come watching you lose it, wanna see you face when you come, Stiles, god you're so- so expressive, I have-"

No sooner were the words out of his mouth that Stiles was letting out a heavy groan and curling his body down over the older man. His cock pulsed inside the condom, warm come painting the insides as his hips twitched and stuttered through the pleasure. He belly went tight and he screwed his eyes shut, cursing because _god_ it felt like it would never end, like he would just keep coming and coming as long as Derek's clever hole kept milking it out of him.

Derek keened and arched from the bed, his hand tightening as he spilled across the course hairs of his abdomen, mouth and eyes wide open as his body muscles tensed. Stiles panted, openly staring down at the man and once again enjoying the view he had.

Derek's quivering muscles drew a few weak whimpers from Stiles before he pulled his soft cock from the slick warmth and tied off the condom. He stood to throw it into the waste bin and trudging into the bathroom where he soaked a wash cloth with warm water and sauntered back into the bedroom.

Derek was sprawled across his bed, tanned thighs spread open unabashedly as he flung an arm over his eyes and rubbed another across his chest. Stiles tapped his forearm before wiping the cooling come from his belly. Beneath his arm Derek's lips curved upwards at the corners and Stiles leaned down to press a quick kiss again his smile before he brought the wash cloth back to the bathroom to rinse. 

When he returned he nudged Derek to get under the sheets where he joined him with a soft sigh, twining their legs together as he tucked his head beneath Derek's chin and smiled when he felt a kiss pressed to his forehead.

He hoped Derek liked his eggs scrambled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you found any typos please notify me, also any stray back slashes were for formatting purposes that I'll go back and double check later. 
> 
> Comment on what you'd like to see in the next part of That One Time When!


End file.
